


Trouble in Paradise

by 1Afleckted1



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, He deserves it! No smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Afleckted1/pseuds/1Afleckted1
Summary: Funny antics on your honeymoon.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck x black girl reader - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For kilibita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for kilibita with some help from ms-fleck. Enjoy! And yes, I have been to PR. Love it!!

x Trouble in Paradise x

A year has passed since your birthday surprise and a lot has happened: Arthur has put on 12 pounds and he looks great. Things have gotten better with his shows, his confidence has gone up a bit, thanks to all the hard work you’ve been doing. It’s not easy, but you knew that when you decided that he was the one for you.  
Today you wait patiently (ha!) at the local clinic office for Arthur. It’s his monthly session with the therapist so you decide to read some of the magazines scattered on the tables to pass the time.  
One magazine catches your eye with its alluring photos of palm trees and white sand beaches. The article and photos seem so pretty that you can almost hear the sounds of seabirds looping over the beach..instead of the couple walking down a path dotted with palm trees it’s you and your favorite comedian holding hands.  
The more you give it thought, the more you want to take a break from things for a while.  
Before you get too wrapped up in your vacation fantasy, Arthur walks into the waiting room with a big smile on his face.  
“I’m down to four medications now. Two in the morning and two at night, and my laughing fits are happening less. I’m so happy!”  
This is news to celebrate over, and he wastes no time covering your face with kisses. “I am too, but you should wait until we get outside. People can see us.”  
“You always say that, (Y/N). No one can see us, except the lady at the desk who’s on the phone now.”  
“I only say it when you’re trying to stick your tongue down my throat in public, Arthur.”  
A look of mock confusion crosses his face as he gives you an open eyed stare.  
“I don’t do that.”  
Your response is to swat him with the travel magazine until the cover photo stops you with its colorful imagery.  
“Okay, funny boy. Let’s drop off your prescriptions and have some lunch.”  
“Are you on the lunch menu,” he says in your ear as you walk out. 

Sigh. He’s definitely a Scorpio male. Always thinking about sex. 

On the way home, you stop at a burger place to grab some lunch to eat at home, and think what you might do for dinner. There are leftovers from two days ago-spaghetti, sauce and a pot of curried chicken and rice.  
After settling in at home, you realize that the travel magazine is in your bag. Thief, says your conscience. 

One little magazine is not that bad. I can always return it.  
Uh huh. You’ll forget it until next month, so keep it. Arthur can probably use it for his collages. 

The pile of magazines on the end table gets anew donation, thanks to the clinic. Arthur snags your attention when he walks into the living room with a bag from the burger shop. “Don’t forget your food.” He’s about to kiss you but you duck  
to avoid it. “After you rinse out your mouth and wash your hands. Then we can discuss kisses and stuff.”  
“Does ‘stuff’ mean making out?”  
“Arthur...”  
With a gentle hand on his back, you push him towards the bedroom so he can tidy up. As much as you love him, you don’t like kissing him after he smokes. 

***

In an unusual turn of events, it is Arthur who falls asleep after wolfing down his dinner. He looks adorable even when he’s asleep: hair disheveled, shirttails hanging out, slack lips wet with drool.  
You sit on the opposite side of the couch to take a few minutes to undress him with your eyes. A smile sneaks on your lips as steamy images flash across your mind. Waking him up would interrupt your fun so you let him snooze.  
The travel magazine catches your wandering eyes again with its interesting vacation destinations, and an idea takes shape.  
You never really had a honeymoon, and it’s been a while since you had a real vacation. Why not take some time off and have fun? Arthur has never flown on a plane nor has he been outside of the city. Living where you are now is the furthest away he’s been from the city proper, and he might enjoy a change of view.  
When he wakes up, you’ll have a nice talk with him about going on a honeymoon. You already know where you want to go and not just because of the magazine-a warm Island in the Caribbean called Puerto Rico 🇵🇷.  
Sudden silence from the kitchen lets you know the dishes are done, forcing you to stop gawking at Arthur and go open the dishwasher. While you’re there, you nibble on some cookies and think more about a tropical trip.  
The more you think about it, the more excited you become. Warm sun, clear waters and some of the tastiest food were mere hours away. Arthur would look so cute in shorts and flip-flops, standing on the beach with you, holding hands and gazing at a beautiful sunset with a light breeze ruffling his lovely dark hair.  
Or sitting by the pool, enjoying drinks served in coconut shells (nothing too strong for him, he’s on medication, now) as local music plays in the background.  
Oh, and don’t forget those sizzling evenings when he decides to turn up the heat in the hotel room..  
“(Y/N)? Where are you?” Arthur gives you a soft kiss and plays with a lock of your ‘fuzzy’ hair.  
“Hmm. I was just taking a little break. I think I ate too fast.” He patted his stomach and smiled, thinking of how much he liked his food.  
“Aww, you need to eat. You’re looking much better with a few pounds on you.”  
“I like your cooking. Especially curried chicken and rice. Mmmm.”  
“Good. I want you to gain another five pounds. You look better with some more meat on your bones.”  
A cute smile brightens his face as he leans in for more kisses and a chance to whine in your ear about what he’s interested in now.  
“Easy now. Before we get to that, I want to talk to you about something. And it has nothing to do with sex. Well, yes but no.”  
“What is is? Tell me, (Y/N).”  
Excitedly, you tell him of your plan to go on a honeymoon in PR. It’s a short trip, which is perfect for the first time flyer. You point out all the cool things in the magazine, and he is definitely paying attention and envisions seeing you in a bikini. As you read some of the articles, you glance every now and then at his face. His eyes are twinkling with anticipation of traveling with you on a jet to an island destination, lounging in the sun.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny antics on your honeymoon.

The more you think about it, the more excited you become. Warm sun, clear waters and some of the tastiest food were mere hours away. Arthur would look so cute in shorts and bare feet standing on the beach with you, holding hands and gazing at a beautiful sunset with a light breeze ruffling his lovely dark hair.  
Or sitting by the pool, enjoying drinks served in coconut shells (nothing too strong for him, he’s on medication, now) as local music plays in the background.  
Oh, and don’t forget those evenings when he decides to turn up the heat in the hotel room..!

“(Y/N)? Where are you, (Y/N)?” You go in the living room and sit next to him.  
“Here I am. What’s good? Did you have a good nap?”  
Arthur gives you a soft kiss and plays with a lock of your ‘fuzzy’ hair.  
“Hmm. I was just taking a little break. I think I ate too fast.” He patted his stomach and smiled, thinking of how much he liked his food.  
“Aww, you need to eat. You’re looking much better with a few pounds on you.”  
“I like your cooking. Especially curried chicken and rice. Mmmm.”  
“Good. I want you to gain another five pounds. You look better with some more meat on your bones.”  
A cute smile brightens his face as he leans in for more kisses and a chance to whine in your ear about what he’s interested in now.  
“Easy now. Before we get to that, I want to talk to you about something. And it has nothing to do with sex. Well, yes but no.”  
“What is is? Tell me, (Y/N).”  
Excitedly, you tell him of your plan to go on a honeymoon in PR. It’s a short trip, which is perfect for the first time flyer. You point out all the cool things in the magazine, and he is definitely paying attention. As you read some of the articles, you glance every now and then at his face. His eyes are twinkling with anticipation of traveling with you on a jet to an island destination, with lots of fun to be had..and of course, intimate moments.  
All he has to do is give his employers two weeks’ notice so they can prepare for his absence-then it’s time to spend a week in Paradise with you. What more could a clown want?

***

Before you know it, there are only two days until you leave. Hotel and flight reservations have been made so all you have to do is get to the airport with your bags. Look out, San Juan, because you are on your way!  
Like a kid at Christmas, Arthur has been getting excited about the trip. It will be his first time flying on a jet, and his enthusiasm is off the charts: he’s packed his bags already and dances around with glee.  
The day arrives almost like magic. You get up extra early to head to the airport after a good breakfast  
in case there are any issues. Flying can be a pain, and if your flight is delayed, you could spend hours cooped up with angry passengers and an agitated Arthur.  
On the plane, Arthur is doing great. He’s enjoying the view from the window and very relaxed. Aside from a laugh over something you said, no painful fits have plagued him.  
Your ears are clogged and uncomfortable and a bit of envy flashes through you. Flying is not your favorite thing and here is Arthur, calm and happy and able to hear everything clearly. Seeing him so content makes it all better, though.  
The weather is perfect as you land at Luis Muñoz Marìn International Airport in San Juan, where a taxi waits to take you to the hotel resort where you will spend a blissful week with your sweet Arthur.  
Colorful signs and cobblestoned streets welcome you back (his first time, your second) along with the smells of food and the sounds of festive music put you both in the mood to party.  
Arthur is having a good time, saying ‘hola’ to people who pass by. That amazes you since he doesn’t say anything to anyone back home. This vacation thing is good therapy, you think to yourself.  
Once you’re all unpacked, you suggest taking a walk around before napping. Between getting up so early and the medications Arthur takes, he is tired. The idea sounds good, so off you go.  
Near the hotel you notice a girl with fox ears standing by an easel, like the street artists in Paris. A sign announces her as Camicaze, along with a few drawings and sketches in frames.  
As the two of you go past, she calls out:  
“Excuse me, are you Arthur Fleck?”  
He turns around with a puzzled look on his face.  
“Yes I am. Who are you?”  
“I’m Camicaze. I saw you on TV! You did the holiday show at Pogo’s! We saw it here and it was great. There was another guy named Toenail and you told a joke about a turtle. Aaaah!! I love you!”

Introductions are made and you spend some time chatting enthusiastically about your trip and all the cool things that you’re looking forward to seeing and doing. (“No, we are not going to the Bacardi factory!”)  
She offers to do a sketch of Arthur, which definitely delights him. It’s a great sketch, down to that cute scar on his lip. Being recognized is a great boost for him, too. He digs in his wallet to pay for the drawing, expressing thanks in his awkwardly cute manner.  
Back at the hotel, he puts the sketch on the table to get a better look at it.  
“I’ve never had anyone notice me like that before, except you, (Y/N).”  
“Wow, they like you. I told you you’re getting better with your jokes, and look-even in PR, you’re getting some love.”  
“Ooh, That gives me an idea.”  
“I know all about your ideas, pal. Let’s rest up first, please. It’s been a long morning and we both could use a nap.”  
“I’m not tired, (Y/N). See?”  
“Arthur, put that back in your pants and go lie down.”

***  
The first night is full of laughter and happiness. There was a restaurant nearby so you decided to try it, and introduce Arthur to some local meals  
like pastelòn and alcapurrias. Both of you ate like pigs, which is appropriate when the food is good and you’re with your sweetie.  
You manage to waddle back to the hotel; Arthur carries a bag of souvenirs in one hand while holding your hand. The expression on his face is wonderful-he’s very happy, no pissy moods and only one laughing fit in the early afternoon. 

You’re walking into the lobby when a rather large and very drunk man suddenly appears in your way. “Hey, girlie, wass your name?”  
Before you answer, Arthur tries to intervene. The drunk creep turns around and pushes Arthur down with a strong hand and turns his attention back to you.  
“Wanna party?”  
No fucking way, but if this idiot is that wasted, he might be trouble. The elevator is on the opposite side of the lobby..naturally. 

Arthur jumps in the air behind the creep, hair in a dark halo around his head like an avenging angel, with his mouth open in a silent scream as he lands on the large man’s back with his arms tightly wrapped around his neck. His flip flops go flying as he tries to use his feet to kick the creep’s back.  
Stunned, the creep staggers around with poor Arthur hanging off him like a rag doll. Your next move is to pick up the first thing you lay eyes on to use as a weapon. If this fool should trip and fall, the results could be devastating, so you think of something, however big or small, to do. Anything to prevent disaster!  
All this drama triggers a fit of unwanted laughter from an enraged Arthur. Now, the drunk is turning around in an attempt to escape the harsh laughter being screamed in his ear, flailing his arms about like a helicopter while you scramble around in a futile attempt to help your man without being trampled or crushed should he fall. It amazes you that someone so drunk can even stand, let alone walk.  
By now, the desk clerk rushes out to see a sight like she’s never seen before-a large and very drunk man is wobbling around with a barefoot man clinging to his back like a monkey, followed by a screaming woman waving a piece of sugar cane.  
Several hotel guests watch the whole scene in shock as the three of you run around the lobby like crazy people in a movie.  
Police arrive and arrest the drunk man, guests label Arthur a hero in defending his lady and you feel like a complete idiot still holding a now broken length of sugar cane. The only thing missing is an evening news crew!  
In appreciation, the hotel gives you an extra two days as their way of saying ‘thanks for not suing us,’  
which gives you a chance to see one of the coolest things in town: the old fortress known as El Morro.  
One thing is for sure: life with Arthur will never be boring....!  
oxo ❤️


End file.
